PMD: The Wandering Path
by Tyras 385
Summary: A pokémon almost dies battling the worst evil yet known, but, has he got a future more important than he can ever have imagined in his wildest dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so please tell me what you think. I know this first chapter is short but the ones following hopefully won't be. **

**Disclaimer: I, though I sincerely wish I did, DO NOT own the rights to pok**é**mon nor any of the other titles within the main franchise, such as PMD. I just own my OC's which is sad as they aren't yet worth much!**

**Anyway, with that said, enjoy the story as it develops...**

* * *

><p>He knew he was going to die.<p>

He knew it just looking into those dark orbs of malice and that look of almost lustful hatred on his face.

It was the darkest part of the night in the forest near Green Village and the distinctly spooky atmosphere was definitely not helping to inspire confidence in the young pokémon as he stood there facing the most frightening opponent he had ever fought.

They stood facing each other in a small clearing with old thick oak trees all around casting looming shadows over them due to the rising moon. There were distinct lumps of darkness scattered behind the larger of the two with two smaller ones behind the smaller, all of which were moving ever so slightly.

The smaller of the two was an Eevee, a small feline pokémon with long ears, a fluffy ruff around his neck and an equally fluffy tail. He was, though you wouldn't have seen it for the darkness a very dark brown (in fact a much darker brown than most eevee) with the ruff, tail and tips of ears pure white (also not normal). He was barely standing facing a large brutish purple canine pokémon with massive, chipped fangs growing out from a large lower jaw, thick spiked bands around his neck and wrists and a bipedal stature. This pokémon was a particularly fierce granbull with an expression that said quite plainly that he would no less than shred the little eevee in front of him, and relish the act.

Suddenly the granbull leaped forward with a howl while preparing to crunch down on the eevee with his formidable jaws, which would surely have killed the young pokémon if he hadn't passed out and collapsed at that moment from sheer exhaustion, ducking under the attack just before it got him.

In his rapidly darkening vision the little eevee thought he saw a flash of colour and light, and then a shadow slowly descending upon him and he thought dimly, on the edge of his mind, that this was the moment of death; but just as he thought this, he thought no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of TWP. Hope you enjoy reading and if you would leave a review so that I can see where I can improove then I would be most grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I, though I wish I did, Don't own the rights to pok**é**mon. PMD or any other parts of said, only my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Pain was the first thing he felt upon gaining even a sliver of consciousness, and it threatened to drive that away with its ferocity. All he knew was that he had never felt like this in all his life, and that he would rate it above all other things in his life, as the worst.

He couldn't even remember his name it was so bad, so he lay there quietly trying both to ignore the pain, which failed dismally, and to remember what might have caused his current situation. As he lay there grappling with his problems he became aware that he could hear voices close by but couldn't discern what they were saying. In an effort to find out, he tried to move but quickly realised his mistake as the pain soared once again.

He then realised that Arceus had given him eyes for a reason, 'You fool, why didn't you think of that,' he thought savagely berating his uncharacteristic idiocy. As he opened them at last his sore mind was assaulted by two sensations. Firstly a realisation that he was in an unfamiliar bed in the dark and, secondly, a blast of sound straight in his right ear as someone screamed, which made him wince instantly.

The voices further away stopped and he heard a door opening and closing as he tried to gain the courage to open his eyes once more, hopefully without a barrage of sound in his ear.

"What is it, why did you scream so suddenly Chrissie, nearly gave me a bloody 'eart attack that did!," said a slightly sarcastic voice from his left as he finally managed to open his eyes again.

"H he's awake! He opened his eyes, I saw them. I thought you said he'd be out for way longer Blissey...," said a female voice that he definitely recognised. He also realised that she was indeed the one who had blasted his poor ear with such an unsightly sound a few moments ago.

"Shocking, simply shocking," said a slow deep voice from the foot of the bed. "Blissey is very rarely wrong on medical matters and I should know." The voice said this with an odd expression in its tone which the young eevee could not figure out right away.

"Grumpig's ears... Well bury me in ice and call me a fire breather he really is awake!" said the voice to his left as his eyes finally adjusted to the waking world again and he took in the fuzzy outline of Chrissie standing by his head looking as if she'd been holding in tears until a few moments ago.

A dry cracking grunt escaped his throat as he tried to move his locked up mouth and say something. "Water, and some berry juices now before you try to say anything mister," said Blissey rather sternly as she pressed a bowl of water into his mouth.

He drank some and relished the cold flow chasing away some of the pain and soaking into his achingly dry throat. He opened his mouth to speak and was met with a fragrant drink of berry juices almost immediately.

The taste was almost indescribable as it went down rejuvenating and releasing tension as it sank in. "Now, how are you feeling little one, better, worse, somewhere in the middle the likes of which we wouldn't possibly be able to understand?" she asked with an oddly sharp if exceedingly kind smile while someone in the background snorted in an attempt not to laugh.

He looked to the source of the snort and jumped slightly out of fear and awe as he took in the pokémon in question. 'I can't believe it, that's THE Lord Garchomp!' he though desperately before a fresh wave of pain erupted through him and he had to fight not to cry out.

"Oooww" he groaned simply as he honestly couldn't keep it in any longer.

Blissey chuckled and said kindly, "Well at least your mind's still there 'ey Jazz, brain still ticking over..."

"Honestly Blissey," rumbled the slow voice, which turned out to be the large blue land shark pokémon, "you would make light out of death if you didn't keep saving them unexpectedly like you always do."

"Now, you know me, and I'd 'ave thought by now that you'd realise that I save almost every patient, so certainly not unexpectedly..." she paused for a moment before continuing, "...though I do not claim this recovery as one of my doing."

"Jazz we were so worried when we woke up and found out you were so badly hurt!" Chrissie said quickly stemming the other two. "What happened after we went down?"

"I don't even know where I am let alone what happened then," said Jazz weakly. "Where am I exactly, by the way?"

"I think I can explain that," said another voice from beside Garchomp as he stepped out of the shadows. Jazz looked him over and saw a tall bipedal pokémon with a white face, lower body and legs, green upper body, head and arms with the characteristic long sharp elbow blades retracted. His head had a teal crest on top and he had a gem like red horn in the centre of his chest and upper back.

"I am sure you are wondering who I am and why I know of your fight with the granbull and his group," said the Gallade said in a measured yet musical voice. "Know then that I am Shruikan of Team Maker and that I observed your battle from the trees behind you."

"You never said you were there the whole time!" said a controlled but obviously distraught voice from behind Chrissie. She walked over to stand beside the bed next to Chrissie and Jazz sighed in relief as he saw her as he thought she might have been hurt almost as badly as he obviously was.

Shruikan took in the look on Em's face before smiling at the young Kirlia and calmly saying, "The subject was never raised my dear and you were naturally more concerned for your friend here than for my story."

"Just tell us what happened please!" demanded Chrissie, some of her trademark Riolu temper escaping her as she clamoured for an answer to her question.

"Quite right, I shall tell my tale then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the huge hiatus, I had lots of work going on! Anywho here is the third chapter of PMD: TWP. Hope you all enjoy and please do review as I'd like some feedback on how this is going thus far.**

**Disclaimer: Me... own Pok**é**mon or PMD! YES! YES YES YES... Oh wait I don't, pity that!**

* * *

><p>"I was returning to the town after a series of missions on the Ice Mountain pondering the meaning of something I had been told out there. It had been cryptic and I love to unravel such mysteries so I sent the other two back while I took a more scenic route to give me time to ponder."<p>

"I was walking round the fringes of the Green Forest when I heard a yelling howling sound coming from a small clearing I knew from ages back. It was getting dark and I thought that I recognised that howl so I made my way towards the sound. As I closed on the clearing I distinctly heard the sounds of a scuffle so I hastened here through the tree tops, to get the drop on a potential foe."

(Flashback)

'That fight sounds vicious; I hope no one gets badly hurt', Shruikan thought as he jumped closer to the forest clearing the sounds were coming from. He knew the area well and was worried because this was an area well known to be a playing area for many young pokémon.

When he reached the trees surrounding the clearing he carefully pushed his head through the last few branches to gauge the situation. What he saw both frightened and awed him.

Three young pokémon were facing off against three dangerous looking adults all of whom seemed to want to do them more than superficial harm. The young ones were a dark Eevee, a Riolu and a strained looking Kirlia. The Kirlia was trying to hold up a barrier against a huge Skarmory, the steel clad silver bird crashing again and again against the shimmering shield with his steel wings. The Riolu was launching combinations of Hidden Power and Focus Blast attacks at a nasty looking Infernape while the Eevee was squaring off against a sinister looking Mismagius.

Behind the attacking pokémon was a fourth large one with an evil grin on his face that Shruikan had only seen once before; in the vision shown to him by the soothsayer he had met on Ice Mountain! He knew this was very bad and was just about to leap in when the Kirlia's barrier finally collapsed and the Skarmory dealt a horrible slash to her side and she fainted. At that same moment the Infernape brushed aside the Riolu's attacks and hit her hard in the jaw with a sickening Mach Punch.

The Eevee heard his friends fall and went still for a moment. The Mismagius saw this as an opening and tried to use a Thunderbolt but the Eevee snapped to and fired of a very quick Shadow Ball which hit Mismagius clean and knocked her out. 'That was one very powerful attack for one so young', thought Shruikan, stunned by the speed of the knockout. The Eevee then turned on the other two aggressors and growled at them. It even intimidated Shruikan as he could feel the fear and anger etched into the sound. The Eevee then charged the Skarmory and hit it right in the head with a sloppy Iron Tail, luckily hitting it right above its eyes and dealing critical damage and taking down the second attacker. However, this left him blind to the Infernape who used his momentary distraction as a chance to close and land a crippling Close Combat on him that nearly broke his ribs.

The Eevee was knocked back and looked badly hurt, but that didn't stop him from standing back up, albeit wobbling, and glare at the Infernape with hatred. Suddenly he charged the surprised fire ape and landed a Last Resort right in her chest, where she had previously been hit by a water type hidden power from the Riolu, finishing her off too. IT was obvious to Shruikan that this battle had been drawn out as the Eevee looked exhausted. The Granbull growled and shoot a look of murderous intent at the Eevee before charging at him jaws ready to crunch the young Eevee in two. That was when Shruikan finally shot into action jumping out of the tree releasing his blades and charging a massive Psycho Cut. He thought he was too late, but, just as the Granbull reached the Eevee he fainted and fell to the ground just missing the massive jaws and tripping the Granbull. There was a loud snap as the Granbull tripped and Shruikan slashed at him with his blade dealing huge damage and driving off the Granbull, not before he glared at the Gallade in hatred. When he was sure that Granbull wouldn't return he psychically called his team mates to him and started to check on the Eevee. That snap sound had him alarmed and he was right to be. The Eevee's ribs and front right leg had been broken by the Granbull as he tripped and it didn't look good for the young pokémon. His teammates teleported o his side surprised and immediately he told them what happened saying, "These three need medical aid. Pyrite take the Kirlia and the Riolu, Gardel the Eevee, we're going to the academy. I'll get Garchomp to call Blissey."

(Present)

"We brought you back here and Blissey fixed up the other two easily."

"They were only knocked out, you Jazz were more badly hurt than Shrike here lets on", said Blissey gravely. "I won't go into details but I thought that if you even survived then you wouldn't be wakin' for at least two weeks!"

"How long's it been?" asked Jazz weakly.

"Three days!" cried Chrissie, "I was so worried you wouldn't pull through!"

"So was I. How could I thank our gallant hero if he'd died?" Em said dramatically, though Jazz could see a mischievous glint in her eye as she said it.

Jazz would have laughed but it hurt too much. He knew that Em was joking and was thankful that she wasn't too badly affected by the fight to keep her joking side going. She was special, even for a Kirlia, small white body with thin, legs and white arms and a short white skirt that was part of her and that made her look like a ballerina, she had large crimson eyes framed by two long locks of hair that were coloured gold along with the top half of her face and her legs. She also had the characteristic deep red plates extruding from each side of the top of her head.

Chrissie just rolled her eyes, though silently thinking that Em's words were truer than she realised, she just pushed her away and said, "Honestly Em, not in front of these important guys, sheesh!" Chrissie was a small canine like pokémon with black feet chest and stripe across her eyes, like a mask, and blue arms upper legs and face. She has small ears with small locks of fur hanging just behind then one and each side. She could see the pain in Jazz's aura and it hurt her to think that he was suffering like this because of her own weakness.

Lord Garchomp just laughed and said, "Such good friends you have young Eevee, I wish I'd had friends like yours when I was your age."

Em and Chrissie blushed and Jazz was just amazed that such a powerful and intimidating pokémon was speaking to him in such a fatherly tone.

Blissey then cut in by saying, "Enough drama, this little guy need 'is rest and I'll make sure 'e gets it! Out, and y'all can visit 'im tomorrow okay?"

"We want to stay with him!" both Chrissie and Em said, to which Blissey smiled and allowed on the condition that Jazz got his rest. The others all trooped out and they were left in peace. Jazz's eyes started to close again and he thought that maybe Blissey had spiked that berry drink with a sleeping draught as he couldn't keep himself from drifting off. His friends sat on the seats beside his bed and dosed off too, each thinking about what Shruikan had told them and about how, in Em's words, 'gallant' and brave their best friend was.


End file.
